To Mend a Broken Bond
by ckofron121
Summary: When Sasuke suddenly returns to Konoha will something become of him and naruto. Will Sasuke even be accepted back into the village or will Naruto have to step in? Could become M in later chapters


In a world this vast and brutal we are bound to take the wrong path at some point in our lives. I was no exception, but the path I have taken is one of sadness and loneliness. I await the day I see his hand outstretched to me as he smiles and says "I forgive you Sasuke" but even then will I be able to return to the village that drove my brother to his death? These were the thoughts that often passed through my head day after day. There isn't much about this world that I know but the one thing I do know is that I'm in love with Naruto Uzumaki. Does anything else really matter?

I have been traveling for an entire day with no rest or anything to eat or drink I couldn't take this feeling in my chest anymore, I had to know if Naruto would accept me back into his life. I don't know what the rest of the village will think but it doesn't matter I need him. I've been so focused on Naruto I didn't even notice the pain in my side or the lightness in my head until it became unbearable but I'm not one to stop pursuing a goal due to personal weakness so I pushed on through the wilderness knowing I was close to my past home. Dark blurs appeared in my vision and my ears were ringing, I knew I couldn't go much longer but how could I stop now? Maybe if I wasn't so dizzy I would have noticed the stump in front of me. I face planted with the ground and the pain in my side flared up like a mini explosion, there was no way I would be able to stand back up, did I really come all this way just to die? My vision was becoming even blurrier than before and I knew It wouldn't be long before I lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was his voice screaming my name. was I just imagining him? I'm so sleepy. So, so sleepy.

I awoke in an unfamiliar room, a light dangling directly above me caused me to squint. I began contemplating whether this whole journey was a waste but my thoughts were cut short by a soft hand on my face. I looked to my side and saw my former pink haired friend; tears were streaming down her face. "Sasuke I thought you would never come back for me" she wailed. "Tch, I'm not here for anyone I'm here for my own personal reasons" I replied knowing full well that was a lie. Sakura leaned in to hug me but I couldn't help but pull away, I'm not interested in her or any of the girls that used to obsess over me the only one I want is him. "Where's Naruto?" I asked trying to keep my tone emotionless as usual. "He was the one that carried you here" Sakura said " He didn't say where he was going but this is about the time he visits Jiraiya's grave so id assume he's there". "Where can I find that?" I asked trying not to sound to eager. "The same place Kakashi sensei told us about his friends who perished in battle". "Thank you" I said as I got up to leave. 'Wait don't you think you should rest a little longer?" Sakura called after me but I knew what I wanted so I pretended to not hear her and ran to our old training field.

When I arrived I saw the blonde boy kneeling before the grave. I tried to sneak up on him so I wouldn't disturb him but I was still a little dizzy so I slightly stumbled on a branch. "Sasuke kun" the blond mumbled without turning, had he noticed my presence? No he wasn't saying it to me he was speaking to the grave. "Sasuke has finally returned sensei but it wasn't me who brought him back" naruto whispered, his voice sounding slightly disappointed. " We don't know why he's here but its nice to see him as always, even just speaking of him flusters me and I'm not sure why but I feel like I'm blushing". Could Naruto have the same feelings towards me as I do him? That can't be true, he's probably just excited to see an old friend. "I've returned to mend our bond". I said coolly not wanting to intrude on his personal matters any longer. "Sasuke…" he said hesitantly "How long have you been there"? "I just arrived, Sakura said you may be here and I see she was right". Naruto stood up and turned towards me tears welling in his eyes, before I knew it his arms were wrapped around me. "I never want you to leave me again" he said brushing a few strands of hair off my forehead. "I promise, for now on ill always be here for you.. dobe" I replied trying my best to smile reassuringly. "Do you promise?' he muttered as a look of pain crossed his face. At that moment I could tell how much ive hurt him; tears began to well up in my own eyes. "I promise" I said grabbing his hand. "Now let's return to the village before it gets too dark, there will be a lot more urgent matter to face in the morning."


End file.
